She's Back
by IceQueenBeauty
Summary: What happens when a girl name Ciel Wanajima came back to Japan for good. Will she be brought in the middle of Izaya's game or will Ciel fall slowly for Shizuo? I know summary sucks, but the story won't disappoint. Read & Review !
1. She has Returned to Ikebukuro

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Durarara! or its characters. All those rights go to Ryohgo Narita. The only character I own is Ciel Wanajima and the plot. Read, Rate and leave comments. But I shall warn you if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Thank you~.**

It has been a few years since Ciel had been back in Ikebukuro. 'Oh I miss this place.' She thought as she had her duffle bag on one shoulder and her hood with kitty ears had fallen uncovering her long black hair. "I wonder what my favorite people are doing right about now." She said giggling thinking about them. 'Time to explore and let the new game begin.' She thought deviously as she walked the streets of Ikebukuro.

_-On the Chat-_

_Taro Tanaka has signed on._

_Setton has signed on._

_Kanra has signed on._

__Taro Tanaka_ Have you guys heard? There's a new girl that had came into town this morning._

__Setton_ Really?_

__Kanra _I heard that she went to the same schools as Izaya, Shizuo and the rest of them._

__Kanra _People say that she's like Izaya Orihara, but a little more devious and cunning._

__Taro Tanaka_ Seriously?_

__Taro Tanaka_ Is she really that bad?_

__Setton_ A friend of mine said that she liked Izaya. _

__Setton _When they went into high school together they caused all sorts of trouble together._

__Taro Tanaka _Whoa. So she's all sorts of bad huh?_

__Kanra_ She's not bad as everyone says she is._

__Kanra_ I believe she's just misunderstood, that's all._

__Taro Tanaka_ Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow._

__Setton_ okay._

__Kanra_ see ya._

_Taro Tanaka has signed out._

__Setton_ has signed out._

__Kanra_ has signed out._

Izaya smiled a bit. 'So she's back in town, ne? This is going to get interesting.' He thought as he stared at the online conversation. He laughed in excitement as he looked at their picture on his desk. 'I can't wait to see her again….Ciel.' Later in town Shizuo was with Tom trying to find out information about a certain person to get the money that the person owed. That's when Shizuo had saw her walking with her kitty ear jacket and a Raira Academy duffle bag. "It can't be." he said as he was going to follow the girl. "Hey Shizuo where are you going?" Shizuo looked at Tom briefly and then back at the girl. "I'll be back." he said and left. He had followed the girl to Ikebukuro Central Park. The girl giggled and turned around to look at Shizuo. "My, my~," she began to say as she lifted her hood just a little to see him. "Shizu-chan has gotten taller and handsome~." She smiled using the nickname Izaya and her had given him.

"What are you doing back in Ikebukuro? I thought you would be heading home back in Shinjiku." The girl smiled. "Now is that how you treat an old friend?" She giggled and walked closer to him. "You are sure handsome~." She said to him standing a foot or two in front of him. "What are you doing back, Ciel?" He asked her irritated. He didn't really want to talk to her, but he didn't have a big of problem with her. "Well I missed Japan so I decided to come back home." Ciel smiled and got closer. "I came to visit you and everyone else. I read online that your part of the dollars. Is that true?" She saw the irritated look in his eye and she just smiled. 'Bingo.' She thought as she turned away. "If you excuse me I have others to see." She said as she ran and disappeared. 'What the hell…' Shizuo thought as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it then blowing out like a smoke cloud.

Ciel smiled that she saw Shizuo again. 'He's gotten cuter.' She thought as she brought out her phone and texted the one she liked the most: Izaya Orihara. 'Hey Iya~. How is my favorite devious little devil, hm?' She had pressed send and decided to walk back to Shinjiku. She knew on what's going on here in Ikebukuro because of the forums she's in. Some of them warned everyone about both the Blue Squares and the Yellow Scarves. She had ran into one of the Yellow Scarves and saw one kid with them. "Masomi Kida, correct?" She asked as she looked at the three guys and the boy. "You're the one who founded the Yellow Scarves, but something happened with a certain girl. Now you guys have to lay low after the Blue Squares kicked your ass right?" Masomi got up and walked to her. "Who are you?" He asked her. She smirked and giggled. "My name is Ciel Wanajima. I am one of the information broker, just like Izaya Orihara."

When he had heard the name Masomi had froze. "Izaya….Orihara…Your like him?" He managed to get out before she walked away lazily waving her hand. "We shall be in touch, little Kida." She said as she headed to her apartment. Her apartment was right across from Izaya's, but she paid no attention to it. "So Ciel Wanajima has an apartment across from mine. How interesting." Izaya had said as Ciel unlocked her door. "Why yes. I do have an apartment across from yours." She said as she trend around to look at him. "And my my~. You've gotten cuter since high school." She smiled widely as she turned back around and opened her door and set her stuff down. 'Let the games begin.' She thought deviously as she looked at Izaya.

**This is my first story of Durarara! and I had this idea of a girl who is sorta like Izaya in many ways than one. Please comment, rate, favorite, whatever! I hope you guys like it! Going to be working on the second chapter later! Thanks for reading! Love yew! 33 **


	2. Remembering and Fighting

**Well here you go. The second chapter. My obsession for Izaya is getting less and less and my obsession for Shizuo is growing. So here is an apology in advance. Please forgive me if I go out of character. It was getting close to one in the morning when I was writing this. It took me like an hour to write this whole chapter so forgive me. Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Durarara! or its characters. All those rights go to Ryohgo Narita. The only character I own is Ciel Wanajima and the plot. Read, Rate and leave comments. But I shall warn you if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Thank you~.**

_Chapter two: Remembering and Fighting_

As Ciel was getting her things unpacked she sat at her computer and logged onto the chat to see no one on. "Awe no fun." She said as she smiled remembering her little chat with Izaya regretting on bringing things up that shouldn't have been talked about.

*Flashback*

"So Ciel," Izaya had begun to say as he was messing with his knife. "what brings you back to Japan?" After Ciel had put her things down inside her apartment she leaned against the door frame and looked at Izaya. "I thought you would've figured that out by now. You aren't much of an information broker if you don't know why I'm back." She said as she smirked at him, trying to provoke him. She knew how to press the right buttons. "Well since you don't think I'm not doing a good job at my job, why don't I start with how your boyfriend cheated on you by sleeping with your best friend. Do you want to know the whole story on what happened there?" Ciel just stood there with a poker face. She remembered on how that bastard had stopped talking to her and how her "best friend" betrayed her. "It started when you stopped talking to what's his face and he came up to me and wanted to know information about you." Izaya had started to tell the story as he put away his knife and looked up at Ciel to see if he could get a reaction.

"The reason why he came to me to know more about you because you have stopped talking to him and became distant to him. So I did what my job required me to do. I told him everything about you. About your background and what you do for a living. He was pretty shocked on your past and when he had found out the ugly truth about you being a psychopathic person and being a shut-in he turned to your best friend for comfort. They talked and hung out more and more while the two of you drifted apart. Then that one night he slept with her and you found out and had people killed the both of them." Izaya started to walk out the sliding doors of the building. "The cops had no clue that you were the one who sent the people to kill them, but I know the truth. So no matter what you do I know your horrible secret and I am not afraid to tell people on what you've done." He glanced back to see Ciel's face to see what he expected. Fear, sadness and anger. "Until next time Ciel." And he walked away disappearing in the dark.

*End of Flashback*

Ciel logged off and turned off her computer and got dressed in a big white v-neck shirt, black leggings and black ankle high boots with a little heel. She had put on her purple hat and grabbed her cell phone and keys. She needed to get her mind off of things and wanting to forget what Izaya had told her. It was near midnight when she had arrived to Ikebukuro. Even though many people say that she and Izaya we're alike back in high school that wasn't entirely true. Ciel actually has emotions and cares about people unlike Izaya. All Izaya had cared about is pinning things against Shizuo, being fascinated by humans and put people into a situation to see how they handle themselves. When Ciel went to Ikebukuro Central Park she had sat down at one of the planters and thought about the conversation. She couldn't erase that memory that Izaya had brought up. She had looked around the park to see couples laughing and talking and kissing. 'I want that someday.' She thought as she closed her eyes and remembered back in high school where she was dating one of the popular guys.

Even though she was a total bookworm and always on her cell phone she had remembered the movie dates and romantic walks through the parks. All that was gone when she found out he was sleeping with her best friend. As Ciel had sat there thinking she didn't realize the Yellow Scarves surrounding her. "Well look what we have here. A pretty girl whose just wearing a shirt and leggings." They all closed in. "We got a question for you. Are you with the Dollars?" Ciel closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "If I told you I was with the Dollars what are you going to do about it?" She opened her eyes, glaring at them. Her dark blue-gray eyes looked like they were burning cold fire. They all hesitated and then looked at Ciel who was now standing and balling her hands into fists. "We beat the living shit out of them." As that being said all of the Yellow Scarves had jumped Ciel. Little did they know that Ciel isn't a person to mess with when she's figuring things out. It took her twenty minutes for her to kick all their asses, but getting hurt in the process. They all hobbled away going back to their hide out while Ciel was holding her left arm close to her due to it being broken.

What she didn't know was that Shizuo Heiwajima was watched the fight. "Hey," he called out to Ciel and crushed his cigarette with his foot. "that was quite a fight you put up, Ciel. I never took you for a fighter." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Look if you want to fight me too I don't want to. I already know that you can kick my ass." Shizuo shook his head. "Look I despise violence, but when I get irritated or angry my body goes into auto pilot and kicks peoples asses on its own, but that's not why I came here." Ciel just looked at him. "I was passing through and I saw that they we're surrounding you and thought you were going to need help. I was wrong." She rolled her eyes once more and picked up her hat and dusted it off. When she tried to move her left arm she winced. "I know a doctor that can help. I'll take you to him." Shizuo said as he got her cell phone and keys. "Come on." He said handing her things to her.


	3. Authors Note

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't been posting to this story for a while. I had a bit of writers block. Plus I was busy with college. I also don't go on here regularly, but I shall tell you one thing. I will be coming up with one shots of Izaya and Shizuo (for all those Shizaya fans). If you want me to write a one shot of an anime send me a message. I will tell you if I seen that anime or not. So I'm very sorry you guys that this story kind of died.


End file.
